


Этюд тушью и акварелью

by Dai_Ri



Category: FULCRUM - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: После дождя всегда бывает радуга





	Этюд тушью и акварелью

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — 2005 год  
> Батта — прозвище Тецуи до вступления в EXILE

— Хорошо сегодня поработали! Хорошего дня!  
Кенчи прощался дольше всех. Батта, отработав все свои связки, умчался по архиважным делам ещё в середине репетиции — ему поступил заказ от нескольких домов сразу, в которых дождь из-за протечек норовил устроить настоящий потоп. Наверняка два дня будет вкалывать без передышки, спасая людей и жилища. Когда они только познакомились, этот ненормальный сочувствующий чуть не за спасибо занимался ремонтом. Год знакомства и совместного снятия квартиры сделал из него более практичного и ценящего себя человека. Но в подобные моменты... Кенчи готов был спорить на лучшие туфли, что Батта прихватит парочку не обозначенных в квоте домов. Кенчи почти слышал оправдание в духе: «Ну не плавать же им как рыбы в аквариуме!» А без Батты квартира холодная и пустая. Кенчи, однако, привык к его уютной тишине рядом. Может, вовсе домой не идти? И всё-таки надо бы...  
За порогом — чуть в стороне, левее, в тени; не поверни Кенчи голову, поправляя рюкзак, не увидел бы — застыл изваянием Кейджи. Он покачивался с пятки на носок и хмурился, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Судя по всему, зонта у него с собой не было. А в рубашке с коротким рукавом и кедах явно далеко не убежишь.  
— Ну и ливень, да, Кейджи? — Кенчи потребовалось приложить усилия, чтобы перекричать шум воды, но даже тогда Кейджи обратил внимание лишь после того, как Кенчи положил руку ему на плечо. Вздрогнул и обернулся, так и застыв на носках. — Всерьез собрался плыть через это всё? — Кенчи покачал головой. — В идеале было бы переждать, но, увы, это может затянуться надолго. Могу предложить свой зонт и себя в качестве компаньона. Не обещаю стопроцентной защиты, и всё-таки лучше, чем ничего. Будет ужасно, если ты промокнешь до нитки и потом заболеешь.  
— Не заболею, — голос Кейджи звучал глухо и хрипло, словно он уже умудрился подхватить простуду. — Крепкий иммунитет.  
— Не дури. В тесноте да не в обиде. М? — Кенчи улыбнулся и протянул зонт прямо навстречу потоку воды, раскрывая. Барабанная дробь впечатляла.  
— Мне на работу. Это... в другую сторону.  
— И мне бы не мешало на свою наведаться. Как раз собирался уточнить и согласовать график на следующий месяц. Боюсь, придя домой, мне уже никуда не захочется выходить снова.  
Пока Кейджи колебался с каменным лицом, как бы повежливее отказать, Кенчи подхватил его под локоть, ступая за пределы навеса. Главное осторожно гнуть свою линию, если видишь выгоду для обоих, там, глядишь, оппонент и втянется. Кейджи не очень любил это всё — быть кому-то должным, обременять, зависеть от другого. Кенчи до сих пор сомневался, а есть ли у того друзья. За полгода общения он вообще мало чего, на удивление, мог о Кейджи сказать. И в то же время — легко бы написал целую поэму.  
Кейджи мало допускал в свою частную жизнь, казался скованно-зажатым и неприступным. Холодным и отстраненным. Слушал внимательно и торопился скорее уйти каждый раз по новой причине. Позже выяснилось: он действительно много работал и тренировался в одиночестве. Вырвав право жить самостоятельно да ещё и в Токио, приходилось доказывать — достоин. Кейджи не хотел тянуть вниз ни родителей, ни себя. В случайно подслушанном разговоре Кейджи жизнерадостно описывал свои будни и выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. А позже накладывал повязки на руки: изрезанные веревками и ножом и с крупными пятнами мозолей.  
Первую улыбку — не вымученную, не натянутую, не дежурную — Кенчи увидел, лишь когда Кейджи получил работу поваром в ресторанчике собы и мог позволить себе таскать сковороды с кастрюлями, а не ящики и коробки. Радовался так ярко, совсем как ребенок, и угощал всех собственноручно приготовленными блюдами. Тогда они с Баттой и узнали, что Кейджи отлично готовит.  
Ещё — всегда — Кейджи улыбался во время танцев. Скованность, тяжесть, усталость напрочь стирались, от череды движений и скорости ног вовсе захватывало дух. Кенчи как только увидел, не смог ни забыть, ни пройти мимо. Так мог бы танцевать гепард, скрещенный с орлом.  
Кенчи выцепил его прямо на улице: светало, бледные лучи нехотя размывали блеклые тени, а фигура в арочном проходе показалась призраком, слишком прекрасным и грациозным, чтобы вспомнить про испуг. Кенчи возвращался с работы из бара после ночной смены, чуть более усталый, чуть более смелый в обход вежливости и уместности вторжения в чужой танец. Присоединился сам собой, в те несколько минут наполняясь необыкновенным чувством счастья. Если Кейджи и удивился компании, то высказал это только заинтересованным взглядом. Какой ещё полоумный вместо нравоучений или пьяной похвалы станет танцевать и импровизировать в пять утра? Было прекрасно. Так и познакомились.  
Время показало — в Кейджи много, очень много граней, до которых добираться словно через дождь: размыто, на ощупь, мокро и тяжело, шаг за шагом через сплошную стену к цели.  
— Кенчи, при всем уважении, это глупая затея. Мы все равно вымокнем, оба, — для разговора Кейджи повернул голову — какое малое непреодолимое расстояние между! — затерявшиеся капли бисером блестели в лохматой чёлке. Нахмуренные брови, поджатые губы, глаза, будто впитавшие серость и влагу. Кенчи искал истинное недовольство, а находил дождливый весенний день, еще не царствующий, притаившийся, замерший в ожидании света и зелени, рождающейся жизни. Кенчи сомневался в мощности своей энергетики, но размеренное тепло от Кейджи точно чувствовалось. Хотя плечо действительно вымокло насквозь.  
Устав ждать реакции — словесной или физической, — может, просто уловив что-то не то, Кейджи дернулся прочь. Кенчи уцепился за рукав в последний момент. Кейджи на инерции оттоптал Кенчи ноги, чуть не въехал лбом в нос и умудрился влететь в лужу, что попалась им на пути. Неуклюжесть Кейджи поражала в не меньшей степени, чем чувство танца. Кенчи раздосадовано разглядывал забрызганные штаны и испачканные ботинки.  
— Прошу прощения.  
Кенчи отмахнулся. Кейджи был бы не Кейджи, не отмочи что-то подобное. Если он по прямому коридору раз через два влетал в стену, о чем вообще говорить. Сначала Кенчи думал, что это от усталости. Самого-то Кенчи заносило после целого дня репетиций и ночной смены, уж Кейджи, который порой и пары часов не спал, имел полное право целоваться с выступающими и вырастающими на пути предметами интерьера. В начале года, когда они решили сколотить группу, стало относительно легче, Кейджи даже принимал участие в обсуждении, а не спал за столом. И все-таки периодически врезаться не перестал. Кенчи с Баттой развлекались за его счет месяц и делали ставки, сколько раз за день, куда и по какой причине Кейджи не впишется сегодня. Кейджи не переставал удивлять. В конце концов, с этим оставалось только смириться. И вовремя ловить, оберегая от лишних травм.  
— Может, я всё-таки...  
— Проблема решаема. Поедем на автобусе.  
Кенчи и шёл к остановке, но обставить всё как удачное стечение обстоятельств всегда приятнее, чем «да, я из тех зануд, которые просчитывают маршрут». Это Батту не проведешь, с Кейджи вроде срабатывало. По крайней мере, он удивленно-облегченно выдохнул, обнаружив за водным маревом контур остановки. Может, конечно, и просто удивился, что не вмазался в опорный столб. В этом Кенчи тоже приложил руку — буквально, — максимально непринужденно-уверено направляя Кейджи, словно собака-поводырь.  
Блестящий автобус подкатил минута в минуту, впуская озябших и промокших пассажиров в тепло и под защиту. Кенчи и Кейджи забились в угол, за поручень, чтобы не мешать еще не побывавшим под дождем людям.  
Кейджи сразу нацелился на окно, вывернувшись для удобства, и стал выводить надписи-рисунки, до смешного оптимистичные: «Мы станем лучшими в Японии!», «FULCRUM на пути к успеху!», «Вместе навсегда!» с улыбающимися тремя кривыми рожицами сбоку и знаком V. По честному, их группа скорее на пути к провалу, но для Кейджи популярность не являлась высшей целью, вернее, он исходил из совершенно других ценностей, впахивая, по-хорошему, больше них всех вместе взятых. Среди рабочей суеты умудрялся выцеплять полезные знакомства — музыканты тоже люди и тоже ходят перекусить, — выискивал лазейки-проходы для выступлений хоть где-нибудь и с кем-нибудь. Главное, говорил, опыт и побольше где засветиться, никто не обратит внимания на блеклую моль, пока она не решит стать хотя бы ночной бабочкой, танцующей в узком пятачке от горящей лампы. Что-то такое они и делали. А к публике Кейджи толкал Кенчи и Батту — более жизнерадостных и утонченных на вид.  
Сам Кейджи не отличался, конечно, внешностью супермодели, но обладал статью и сталью, глядя на него, создавался образ рабочего надежного парня, чьи плечи выдержат горы, и всё-таки по факту с достаточной твердолобостью-ухищренностью, умудряясь выживать в мегаполисе после уютного обособленного острова. Кейджи мало рассказывал о жизни там, но Кенчи знал, насколько особо мировоззрение и сколько труда нужно, чтобы вырваться и не проситься обратно через месяц. Закаленность. Вот что кричало-дышало в каждой чёрточке.  
Если бы Кенчи рисовал, для Кейджи он взял бы тушь — чёткие сильные штрихи, почти прямые линии с лёгким закруглением на концах. Смысл не в форме, а в заложенном смысле.  
Кейджи обернулся стремительно, когда автобус резко затормозил.  
— Наша, выходим.  
Кенчи качнуло на толпу, он спешно бросал извинения и протискивался между уже входящими, тогда как Кейджи выскочил за долю секунды. Кенчи вдавил кнопку рядом с закрывающимися дверями, улавливая недовольное перешептывание за спиной и глубоко наплевав на сверхсрочные дела этой массы незнакомых людей.  
Кейджи — сумасшедший — кинулся через дорогу с непробиваемостью бульдозера. Только у бульдозера стальной корпус, а у Кейджи — нет! Безмятежно быстро по полосе мчалась машина. Да и за завесой дождя каков шанс разглядеть парня в черно-сером?! Кенчи во все глаза уставился на спину Кейджи, уже пересекшего дорогу и занесшего ногу над бордюром и в этот самый момент вдруг начавшего заваливаться назад. Кенчи помчался быстрее, чем додумал лестное про умение оступиться в совершенно неподходящем месте. Ухо резанул гудок, зонт снесло ветром, дождь облепил за мгновение.  
Кейджи навалился на Кенчи, и тот обнимал-держал заворожено-страшно. Перед глазами все еще мелькало: машина, линия бордюра с заступом, укатившийся зонт... Живой и растерянный Кейджи под руками.  
— Как ты... умудряешься, — Кенчи, втянув Кейджи глубже под случайный и очень кстати оказавшийся на пути навес, стал разглядывать лицо, удивительно открытое сейчас и удивительно спокойное. Легкая задумчивость, словно, наконец, обнаружил себя в мире, увидел и принял мокрую улицу, пробивающееся сквозь тучи звонкое небо, суету вокруг. И в голос закралось особое, когда делятся тайной.  
— Знаешь, Кенчи, в такие моменты я понимаю, что люблю жизнь, — Кейджи улыбнулся глазами прежде, чем уголки губ приподнялись полунамеком, и словно засиял изнутри.  
Ненормальный! Кенчи почувствовал не то укол, не то тяжесть, не то кульбит сердца — и сразу что-то волнующееся, шепчущее, как трава, пригибаемая ветром: молодая, яркая, сочная. Весна. Дождь все еще лил стеной, они стояли мокрые насквозь, солнце определенно чудилось. Или не чудилось...  
В глазах Кейджи плясали искорки. Кенчи не хотел отпускать руки с его плеч. Вообще не хотел отпускать.  
— До скольких ты работаешь? Хочу тебя встретить. Свалишься еще в лужу, или врежешься в столб, или все-таки заболеешь.  
— Мы уже вымокли, Кенчи. Не стоит беспокоиться.  
Кейджи покосился куда-то в сторону, туда, где, следовало подозревать, перекатывался прозрачным куполом по грязному асфальту и трепыхался, наполняясь водой, утерянный зонт.  
— Зонт пал смертью храбрых... Но у меня в рюкзаке есть дождевик, — Кенчи неожиданно вспомнил о нем и рассмеялся. Почему же сразу не подумал о нем? И кто после этого рассеянный?  
— Брось. Кажется, даже скафандр меня не спасет...  
— А кто спасет? — Кенчи соскользнул одной ладонью с плеча, второй все еще цепляясь за рукав: жест получился таким, словно Кенчи утешал. Непонятно только, Кейджи или себя. Зачем вообще это выскочившее «кто» вместо «что»?.. Но ему невозможно важно узнать ответ.  
Кейджи пожал плечами, усмехнулся весело, стирая то надуманное тяжелое, что успел провернуть Кенчи в голове.  
— Такое не планируется и не загадывается. Не понимаю людей с запросами. Ты либо любишь, либо нет. Как есть — так и любишь. И не надо выискивать причины.  
— А при чем здесь... любовь? — Кенчи отошел на микрошаг, уже чувствуя спиной холод и зябкость, намокший свитер давал о себе знать. Кенчи поёжился.  
Кейджи смотрел внимательно и неожиданно стянул с ёжика волос лепесток, согнутым пальцем проехавшись по скуле. Кенчи едва не шарахнуло. Уже жаром. Может, это он заболел? Капитально и без возможности излечиться. Да и не хотел — излечиваться.  
— Разве не любовь — великая спасительная сила?  
— Не замечал в тебе раньше романтика, — Кенчи еле справился с голосом и эмоциями, сведя откровение не то к иронии, не то любопытной заметке на будущее.  
— Я всякий. Зависит от настроения и компании. Через полчаса буду изображать пышущего энтузиазмом повара, получающего неземное удовольствие от катания и варки собы.  
Кенчи не сдержал смешка.  
— Ты разве не получаешь?  
Кейджи фыркнул.  
— Не когда провожу у стойки больше восьми часов. Заказы-заказы-заказы. Какое там готовить с вдохновением и душой.  
— Бездуховная плотская пища?  
— Именно.  
— И все равно мне кажется, — Кенчи в порыве задумчиво провёл по груди Кейджи, будто прослеживая и разглаживая складку (кого он обманывает!), — у твоей собы особенный вкус.  
Кейджи, казалось, и не заметил ничего странного в действиях, переключаясь в рабочий режим.  
— Всё дело в соусе. Заглядывай. Приготовлю фирменный. Только знак подай, что это ты пришел, а не очередной напыщенный клиент «я-лучше-знаю-как-готовить».  
— То есть я похож на напыщенного типа?  
— Ничуть. Просто мимо меня протекает слишком много лиц, — Кейджи кивнул с таким серьёзным видом, как если бы правда допускал мысль, что Кенчи мог обидеться. Или умело играл. Попробуй определи с ним!  
— Хорошо. Договорились. Ты тоже заглядывай, особенно когда все и вся осточертеют в конец. Приготовлю фирменный коктейль, — Кенчи рассмеялся, Кейджи усмехнулся — оба знали о феноменальной способности Кенчи идеально смешивать коктейли по рецепту и полное отсутствие способностей к импровизации и созданию уникальных вкусов. Кейджи считал подобное просто боязнью экспериментов. Кенчи и правда боялся совершать из ряда вон. Лучше и надежнее действовать по проверенной логичной схеме, но не всегда и не со всеми, как выяснилось, работало. Далеко не всегда. — А лучше приходи к нам домой, угощу кофе. Батта подбирал, должен быть обалденный.  
— Охотно верю. И понятия не имею, где вы с Баттой живёте.  
— Я покажу... после работы, — Кенчи запнулся, когда Кейджи коротко поцеловал, будто привычно-привычно, задумчиво после облизывая губы и совсем выбивая почву из-под ног Кенчи.  
Кенчи готов был списать на галлюцинацию — мало ли привидится после стресса, беготни под дождем и странно-важного разговора, пока Кейджи не повторил снова — уже дольше, чувственнее, нежнее. В конце ещё и языком по губам проехался. Весь опыт Кенчи — девчонка в старшей, три в институте — мерк и забывался на фоне и по сравнению.  
— Значит так.  
— Только так, — Кенчи глубоко сомневался, на что именно отвечает, но не сомневался, что в любом случае относительно Кейджи не поменял бы ответ.  
Кейджи разглядывал его задумчиво минуты две, за которые — и хорошо если мысленно! — Кенчи покраснел, побледнел и вспотел. А когда Кейджи щёлкнул пальцами, по закону не так давно просмотренной рекламы с Кенчи обязана была упасть вниз вся одежда. На удивление сознание с моралью не возражали.  
— Под дождевиком пойдём вместе.  
Кенчи не понимал, как при всей дурости и провальности затеи согласился. Дождевик растянуться на двух парней не мог никак. И треснул почти сразу.  
Оба вымокли в очередной раз в тот же момент. В бар и ресторанчик они бежали со скоростью ветра, но Кенчи думал только об одном: как уговорить Кейджи отпроситься, ведь при своей «удачливости» и не имея возможности высохнуть как следует, он обязательно заболеет. Но Кейджи так быстро залетел в ресторан, что Кенчи даже не успел попытаться. Все же Кейджи иногда такой трудоголик!  
С работы их развернули — каждого со своей: в ресторане заболело сразу двое официантов, и хозяин, глядя на погоду, принял решение вообще сегодня не открываться. Владелец бара, где работал Кенчи, отдал ему расписание на следующий месяц, стоило показаться на пороге. И с пожеланием не заболеть выставил вон, снова занявшись подсчетами.  
Они столкнулись на перекрестке, уставились друг на друга одновременно. Кейджи выдохнул первым, давая кучу лазеек.  
— Домой?..  
— Давай ко мне. Греться. Горячим кофе, — Кенчи сам удивился способности сказать в один порыв подобное тонкогранное.  
Кейджи посмотрел на него совершенно иным взглядом, непонятным, очень шепчущим, очень проникающим и через одежду.  
— Давай.  
Теперь точно — безвозвратно и неизлечимо. Больная голова подкидывала всякую ерунду. Вычерненный-вычерченный силуэт на бумаге, сильные руки с переплетениями мышц и вен, ноги, скрученные ураганом...  
— Кейджи, если бы ты меня рисовал, что бы использовал? — они снова тряслись в автобусе, снова у окна за поручнем, и Кейджи снова выводил на стекле — на этот раз абстракции. И на этот раз одной рукой приобнимая Кенчи.  
— Акварель.  
Кенчи усмехнулся-заворожился представлением — какое броское, идеальное сочетание!  
Когда они вышли из автобуса, дождь почти закончился. Над городом сияла радуга, выглядывая из-за освещенных спрятанным солнцем туч. Вероятность отступить уже и не рассматривалась.  
Кенчи действительно напоил Кейджи кофе. Ароматным и горьким. Вкусным. И только потом поцеловал сам.


End file.
